


Equilibrium

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Happy, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The morning after they complete the circuit. A lazy Saturday morning that is sorely needed. Some things can wait.





	Equilibrium

In the morning, Sam finds himself lolling between Dean and Jess. Jess turns and looks at him with eyes shining. “Sammy,” she says, and they’re both surprised to hear the nickname on her lips. “Sam,” she says, a little more seriously, “Hi. Good morning. C’mere.” He inches closer and she kisses him. “So hi, beautiful.” 

“Hi,” he says, doing a silly combination of grinning and blushing. Her kisses are so amazing, something he never thought he’d feel again, making them amazing every single time.

She raises an eyebrow. “I dunno, Sam, you look hungry, maybe…”

He leans in and kisses her back. “Starving, always, Jess. You know that.”

“Mm. Look, Sam. I know Bobby’s was…”

Sam blinks.

“I’m just saying, I really did feel some of it, and if you need to talk…”

Sam sighs and nods. “Yeah. We will.”

“‘Cause I know you, Sam, and I know you pushed it down to make sure we were alright. But how are you? How are you really?”

“Messy,” he admits. “I’ll get there, Jess. We’ll talk about it. Me and you. I promise.”

“Scout’s honor?”

“Scout’s honor, absolutely.”

“How many levels are you above Eagle Scout at this point, anyway?”

Sam’s sunny laugh comes out. “I dunno, who’s counting?”

Jess giggles. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“I know. I’ve got you, Jess. Everywhere I’ve been...there was you, and I…”

“I know, Sam.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Sam.... Last night was…”

Sam smiles. “Yeah. Last night was...good.”

Dean rolls over sleepily. “Morning, my princesses.” Three goofy grins break out..

“Dork,” Sam says.

“A high honor,” Dean says. “Seriously. Mornin’. Love you two.”

“Hey, Dean,” Jess says.

“Mm, angel?”

“Same offer. You can talk to us too. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Dean whispers. “I will.”

Jess yawns. “Mm. Good. Breakfast?”

“I’ll make pancakes,” Dean says, with sudden determination.

Sam and Jess exchange a look.

“Well you did mention food,” Sam says.

“Guilty as charged. Happy Saturday, kids.”


End file.
